Hunting Love
by browniej126
Summary: A series of oneshots following Team RWBY, JNPR, SSSN and some OCs and there new mission, love. Yes the summary is sappy but basically it's a series of oneshots with the RWBY gang and some OCs (requests for OCs will be open after chapter 3 is posted) first chapter is Blacksun/Eclipse/Blake x Sun. Rated T for now, might go up to M if people want it to.


**A/N so this is a little past time thing I'm gonna do, bit like the borderlands one but instead of two OCs and 4 vault hunters it's ships. Now I'm starting off with my three fav ships in RWBY, starting off with my favorite, to my third favorite. So I'm starting off with my fav RWBY ship, Blacksun/Eclipse/BlakexSun whatever you call it, personally it's Blacksun for me so, let's begin.**

_I knew you'd look better in a tie _Those words kept ringing in his head ever since that dance. Sun was hanging on a lamp post from his tail in Beacon, watching the weekend lunch time rush.

He kept spotting people he recognised going out into town, JNPR, the assholes known as CRDL, his own team, CFVY and finally, RWBY. He jumped down and ran to catch RWBY up.

"Hey guys wait up!" he said, causing the others to turn around, "where you lot going?" he asked putting his hand behind his head and walking next to Blake.

"Into to Vale for the day, starting off at a restaurant and then make up something for us to do" Yang replied, smiling slightly.

"Cool, mind if I tag along?" he asked, turning his head at Blake a staring for a few seconds, she was beautiful, her hair, body but most of all, her eyes, her amazing, fantastic eyes.

"Oy lover boy" Yang said in his ear, bringing him out of his trance, "Weiss asked you a question."

"Did she?" he asked, "ok then ice queen, what was it?"

Weiss sighed as she asked the question again, "you have your own team, why come with us?" Sun began to try come up with an answer they would believe, he knew why he was there and he thought Yang did as well considering the huge grin she had across her face.

"Well…" Sun began as Weiss folded her arms, acting very impatient, "you guys normally have more fun, not that I don't like my team it's just you guys are-"

"You have no reason do you?" Weiss asked getting a nod from Sun, luckily for him, she bought it. They left Beacon and headed down into the centre of Vale for the day. Once they found a restaurant they sat down and grabbed a menu.

"We never get to do this" Ruby exclaimed, scanning the menu for the word 'cookie'.

"No we don't sis, we should more often." Yang replied, setting the menu down, already knowing what she's gonna order.

"Ruby, stop looking for cookies this is a proper establishment." Weiss said getting a death glare from Ruby, "we're here for a drink, then we go shopping."

"Shopping?" Sun whispered into Blake's ear.

"Yang's idea, she wanted to go get some new clothes and she dragged us along because Weiss wanted to." she whispered back.

"Sounds like fun" Sun replied.

"Oh can you two just kiss already" Yang said, jumping up behind them, "You two are clearly _bananas _for each other."

"God damn it Yang" Weiss said, causing Sun and Blake to laugh a little.

At this point a waiter turned up, pulling out his pen and notepad, "would you like some drinks?" he asked, turning to Weiss first.

"Could I have a White Mocha please." Weiss answered trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Of course, and for madam?" He said turning to Ruby.

"Can I have a chocolate milkshake please?" Ruby answered as the man scribbled that down. Before he could turn to Yang she had already opened her mouth to speak.

"Strawberry Sunrise, no ice and a little umbrella thank you" she said, leaning against the table.

"And what about you two?" The waiter asked turning to Blake and Sun.

"I'll have a Banana Eclipse please" Sun said putting his hands behind his head.

"I'm fine thank you" Blake said shuffling back to her normal position.

As the waiter left Weiss looked over the others, noticing how poor their posture was. "Have any of you been in a fancy establishment like this before?" Weiss asked as she sat up straight.

"Calm down Ice Queen, just relax and enjoy yourself." Sun said, leaning forward just rolled her eyes and decided to not carry on the subject.

After about a minute of waiting and gossip the waiter returned with their drinks, he handed them out to each member and for some reason put two straws in Sun's Banana Eclipse, but before Sun could ask why the man was gone already.

"Aw, now Blake and Sun can share" Yang teased, getting a glare from Blake and a smile from Sun. So far Yang was the only one to figure out how Sun felt towards Blake and she teased them constantly, Sun didn't really care anymore but Blake always got very defensive but he just thought it was her way of denying it without actually saying the words he never wanted to hear.

Ruby was already half finished with her drink while Weiss was taking small sips, acting very posh, heck she even had her pinkied sticking out.

"Ruby, slow down before you waste it all in one go" Yang said giggling at her sister's face when she looked up, she had a chocolate mustache which she quickly wiped off once she realized it was there.

Meanwhile Blake was sitting in her chair in silence, just thinking about everything which has happened to her during the second semester, Torchwick, The White Fang, The Dance and of course, Sun. She had developed a very close relationship with him and never really wanted it to end, sometimes she wondered if she wanted to be with him but always kicked the thoughts out of her head, she didn't have time for a relationship right now, despite the fact she might want one.

"So... how's things been?" Sun asked causing her to snap out of her trance. She looked at him as he took a sip of his drink and laid it down on the table.

"Um, ok I guess" Blake began, "Been thinking about Torchwick a lot."

"Still trying to find him?" he asked, showing concern for Blake considering what she did to herself last time she focused on Torchwick.

"Of course I am, but I'm trying to also focus on my team, spend some time with them and not lose myself like last time." Blake replied, looking down a bit.

"Well no one ever said it would be easy, but at least you got Ruby, Yang, Weiss…" Sun started but was interrupted.

"You…" Blake stated, looking up at him.

"Y-yeah me, I got your back" Sun said, smirking a little, he then pushed his drink towards her, "Try some" he said getting a little smile from Blake.

She picked up the drink and took a sip, at that point her eyes shoot open as the taste hit her, it was sweet and tasted just like a banana milkshake but then a chocolate flavour would great the taste buds of any person, it was to die for.

"Oh my god" She said, going to hand the drink back to Sun.

"You can have more if you like" Sun replied, pushing the drink back towards her.

"You sure?" she asked, getting a nod from him. She smiled at him as she took another sip, and another, and another.

"Aw, Sun is flirting" Yang said causing Ruby to look over at the two and smile. Blake put down the glass, now fully empty and looked to Sun.

"Sorry" She said, realizing she had finished his entire drink in one go. Sun just sat there with a smile on his face, this was the first time he had ever seen Blake act...well not like Blake.

"Now that we have finished out drinks how about we go shopping?" Weiss suggested, getting a nod from Yang. They stood up, payed the bill and left the restaurant.

"So, where to first ladies?" Sun asked.

Yang turned back to Sun and opened her mouth, "Let's Dress, and don't worry there is a male section."

Sun just nodded, not really caring if there was a male section or not. As long as he got to spend time with Blake, he was happy. "You know, I didn't think of you as a shoppy sort of type" Sun said turning to Blake.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Well it just doesn't suit you I guess" He replied, "You're not really a girly girl."

"And that surprises you?" she asked again, giving Sun the impression he touched a nerve.

"No, that's not what I meant, I was just…" Sun started, but Blake had already walked further ahead for him to finish. He sighed just as someone grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the group.

Once he got his footing back he noticed Yang was standing in front of him with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"What?" he asked before she grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Wake up Monkey Boy, you like her and you need to tell her." She said as she stopped shaking him. He once again regained his footing and he looked at her.

"I know I know, but it's not easy when it's Blake, I have no idea if she likes me back or not, she isn't the best at showing it." Sun replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh my god are you blind?" Yang said, "She so likes you, but like you said she doesn't show it, she feels it's embarrassing."

"And you know this how?" Sun asked causing Yang to roll her eyes.

"Because I've had the same exact conversation with her, the only difference is she felt uncomfortable talking about it, trust me" She replied.

"Um, thanks for the pep talk I guess, I need to think, make sure it's the right moment" Sun said causing Yang to once again roll her eyes.

"Why wait? just get it over with...oh you want it to be romantic, aw" Yang said smirking at Sun.

"Shut it" he replied, "better get back to the others." he said, getting a nod from Yang. They caught up to the others just as they entered the shop, luckily for Sun no one questioned where he and Yang went, heck it seemed like they didn't notice.

The shop was medium sized, it had two escalators in the centre, one going up, one going down. Down stairs on the right was the womens section, on the left was the mens section and upstairs was a lot of changing rooms.

"Ok then, I need to get something pretty" Weiss stated as she strutted off to the dress section.

Sun looked at Blake with a confused face causing Blake to smirk a little, "she's going on a date tomorrow with Neptune." she said.

"Oh, thought he was acting weird this morning" Sun replied as Yang and Ruby also ran off.

"I'm gonna take a look, speak to you in a few Sun" Blake said as she followed the others. Sun stood there and watched her walk off, smiling slightly. He slowly turned and noticed about two buildings down was a place he would never forget.

He looked back to the others and then to the building, he started to walk towards it with his hands behind his head. He stopped in front of the building, the same cafe Blake finally spoke to him, told him her past and when his relationship with her truly began.

"Long time no see" He said, walking up to the building, "god damn it Sun, just tell her, you've had so many girls ask you out what's the difference?" Sun said out loud to himself.

"Well she's Blake Belladonna, the best girl ever, of all time, but she's also the one who will most likely say no...well other than Weiss." Sun continued, not noticing the person slowly walking up to him.

"'_Knew you'd look better in a tie'_ is that a hint or did she say just because she felt like it?" Sun asked himself, using his arm to lean against the wall, "for Christ sakes why is it so hard to tell a girl you like her?"

"It isn't" Sun heard a voice from behind, he turned to see it was Blake with a small smile on her face. He stood there, speechless. "Just tell me" she said causing Sun to open his mouth slightly, but no words came out.

He struggled to respond, the only thing he managed to get out was "B-Blake…" before he returned to his shocked form.

"Before you ask, I heard it all. I noticed you walked away from the shop so I followed" She said, finally getting a bit of a response from Sun.

"S-So you heard all of it, even the bit when I said you were…" Sun started but was interrupted by Blake, finishing his sentence for him.

"_the best girl ever, of all time…_" She said, walking towards Sun so she was right in front him.

"Ah, so…" Sun once again struggled to say anything, but Blake didn't mind. She put her hand behind his head and pulled him into a soft, passionate kiss. Sun stood there in shock for a few seconds before he began to kiss back.

After a minute Blake pulled back being greeted by a smirking Sun, "I don't think I need to say anymore do I?" Sun asked, getting a quick peck on the cheek.

"No, you don't. Now come on, better get back to the others" She replied, letting go of Sun and walking back towards she shop.

"So does this mean we're together?" Sun shouted after he, hearing a yes from Blake causing him to jump in the air from excitement, "get in!" he said, running after Blake, his new soulmate.

**A/N tada, finally got this done. Hope I made the characters not too OOC, I think I did pretty well but I hope you lot do too. Now the next chapter will be...Iceberg/WeissxNeptune. I did hint at it earlier in the chapter so yeah. It won't come instantly because I do have other fic to work on bit it will happen...sometime. Anywho I hope you like this!**


End file.
